


The aisle lined with rose petals.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, but it has a good ending, hongjoong doubts himself, seonghwa (supposedly) gets married, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: deep down, Hongjoong wonders if there's another reason Seonghwa invited him to this wedding.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	The aisle lined with rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my second favorite entry to my seongjoong week fics. I cried a little writing it, it all happened at like three AM and I promptly screamed at my friend abt it right after. fuck parents trying to decide their kids lives for them.

Seonghwa has been looking over at Hongjoong timidly ever since he stepped up to the altar. Perhaps He’s as heartbroken as Hongjoong is, where he sits in the pews. It’s hurt, watching all this, especially knowing he still loves the other more than anything in the world.

They had something once. Some would call it a fling, others would call it a four-year-long, dedicated relationship, but Hongjoong, Hongjoong will always call it love. Four years of cheesy romance movies, and dates on the beach that they lived so close to, and arguments, and _ so  _ many kisses. All of it, of course, was ripped apart when Seonghwa’s family found out about them, but it wasn’t like any of that mattered now. 

Hongjoong sits, deathly still every time Seonghwa glances at him, and at one point, (because he’s had his eyes on the dark haired man the entire ceremony,) he’s sure he can see him tearing up. He remains rigid, not sure what else to do to keep himself away from tears he so desperately doesn’t want to let slip. It would be rude to cry on his Ex-Boyfriend’s wedding day.

There’s a thought itching at the back of his head. It’s wrong, and something he most certainly  _ shouldn’t  _ do in the presence of all these people. That would be dramatic, he tells himself. Most likely, it would also be very rude, especially to that poor bride who  _ must  _ know Seonghwa couldn’t love her like that. He absolutely shouldn’t. However, He continues to catch Seonghwa glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, and he wonders if there’s another reason he was invited. 

_ Hongjoong, even back then, was known to not know the meaning of “biting his tongue.” It was a trait Seonghwa learned to be fond of, many years ago when they still believed they’d rule the world one day. He didn’t hide his emotions from Hwa either, something that had surprised him considering he hid them from everyone else. _

_ Perhaps _ , Hongjoong thinks when Seonghwa glances over again, but dismisses the thought immediately. He won’t go down that road, and he won’t ruin a wedding. 

But the ceremony is becoming regrettably long, and Hongjoong is left simmering all the while. He thinks over so many memories in his head, the most prominent being Hwa’s eyes the day they broke up. Tearful. Devastated.

That’s the look the two share now.  _ Devastation. I missed you. _

That is what Hongjoong thinks, at least, and he doubts himself again.  _ You will not ruin a wedding. _ He’s never been this quiet for this long, in truth. Oh, the things you do for love.  _ You will not ruin a wedding  _ he tells himself,  _ not unless you’re completely sure he wants you to. _

And just maybe, Hongjoong realizes as he’s giving his vows, staring far off into the distance and saying what he used to say to Hongjoong, he does. 

“You found me in a very low point,” and you saved me. 

“You made the moon and the stars seem infinitesimal with the way you looked at me,” and made me feel like I was loved. Hongjoong finishes the sentences in his head, exactly how Hwa would talk to him on the beach. He isn’t looking the bride in the eye, instead staring rather far off, away from the crowds, in between the bride and the priest. 

“You made me want to disrupt the world to see you,” he whispers, receiving a concerned look from the family member next to him. The look becomes surprised when Seonghwa repeats those exact words in his vows. 

_ Perhaps,  _ Hongjoong thinks,  _ he wants me to ruin this wedding. _

He continues his vows, all things Hongjoong heard in a past life where Seonghwa said them to him, alone. 

The bride’s vows are marvellous. He’d almost be touched if it weren’t for the man she was saying them to. If it weren’t following such familiarly painful words and the voice of a man Hongjoong is still so desperately in love with. He almost talks himself out of his shittily crafted plan. She stops talking, though. The priest starts talking, and Hongjoong almost lets a tear slip.  _ Not yet,  _ rings in his mind,  _ you can cry when you ruin this wedding. _

“If anyone here objects to this union,” the priest announces, “please speak now, or forever hold your-”

At that, Hongjoong throws himself out of the pew, into the aisle lined with rose petals. “I object!” he yells. It echoes in the grandiose church, and it causes everyone, even Hongjoong to hold his breath. 

It isn’t even a second before Hwa’s eyes are on him. Perhaps they didn’t ever leave. He whispers something, so quiet Joong would never hear it, but he doesn’t move. 

“Seonghwa, you have to know why I’m doing this. You have to know why you invited me, and why I knew every word of those vows, and why I’ve held my breath this entire ceremony, and why you keep sneaking me small glances, Seonghwa…” He’d hoped he wouldn’t cry this fast, that he could save it for after he pulled this dramatic stunt, but the tears leave him far before he finishes his spiel, and he pauses to take a breath, before he finishes, “Seonghwa, You have to know I love you. I always have, and I’ll never stop, and if it’s alright with you, I’d really like to ruin this wedding with you.”

There are few occasions where he’s ever seen Seonghwa so resolute. Perhaps when Hongjoong asked if he really wanted their relationship, despite the challenges, or perhaps when he told Hongjoong he  _ would _ be a journalist, in spite of his parents wishes, but neither of those instances even hold a candle to the way Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong now.  _ There’s no hesitation. He wanted me to ruin this wedding.  _ Seonghwa pulls his hands away from the Bride, and he turns to face Hongjoong fully, finally. Suddenly, he’s coming down the stairs, fast, and with purpose. It’s almost comedic to Hongjoong, how calm he’s trying to seem as he near sprints. 

His mother stops him. She steps in front of Seonghwa, and hisses something to him that he shrugs off to continue his trek to Hongjoong. 

“Hongjoong, this is the most disruptive, selfish thing you’ve ever done.”

Hongjoong almost gets scared, almost thinks he judged this all wrong when Seonghwa grabs his hand and yanks him forward. Obviously, all those thoughts vanish when he feels the familiar press of Seonghwa’s lips against his, and it takes all of Hongjoong’s self control not to burst into tears again just at the feel of it. Seonghwa lets go of his hand, just to pull him into a tight hug. He pulls away from the kiss for a second, prompting Joong to chase him, and he smiles, immediately pulling him back in. it’s probably gross, and loud, and Hongjoong can’t bring himself to care.

The crowd has been silent, and when the two finally separate enough to look at the faces of said crowd, the faces are a sight. Some are scandalized, and some are downright offended, but others… Other’s smile, and other’s nod, and he can see a far off Wooyoung gearing up for a shout of encouragement. 

Seonghwa holds Hongjoong’s face in his hands, and Joong finds himself looking into  _ those eyes _ , eyes he didn’t think he’d ever have the privilege of looking into like this again.

“If this is what selfish Hongjoong looks like,” he whispers, “I’d like to see selfish Hongjoong just a little more often.”

“Does that mean we can..”

“Yes, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa answers with a wet laugh. Suddenly he’s crying, and the world is beginning to burn around them, and people are starting to  _ talk, _ and they don’t see it. “That means let’s fucking ruin this wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @thestarsnmars ! I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
